Pesada Verdad, Ligera Mentira
by Francis Black
Summary: Porque es pesada la verdad y ligera la mentira, la amas y por eso no permitiras que nada ni nadie le haga daño, ni siquiera tu mismo. E/B.


_-__**Que pesada la verdad y ligera la mentira.**_

A pesar de que la estés viendo allí desecha, mirándote con esos ojos que tú tanto amabas, que te llevaban directamente a las puertas de su alma, el alma más pura y hermosa que tu hayas visto jamás.

_-__**Que pesada la verdad y ligera la mentira.**_

Porque aunque te estés deshaciendo por dentro y tu inexistente corazón se rompiera en pedacitos, tienes que dejarla, te convencías a ti mismo de que era por su bien.

_-__**Que pesada la verdad y ligera la mentira.**_

Porque aunque tu "familia", principalmente tu "hermana" te rogó despedirse por última vez de ella, fuiste inflexible, dijiste:

"Una ruptura limpia es lo mejor, así a ella no le dolerá tanto" dijiste esas palabras acompañadas de una medio sonrisa, tu mente te decía eso, pero tu corazón, ese corazón que hace mas de 100 años que no latía, sentías como poco a poco se iba rompiendo, rompiendo ante lo inminente que se avecinaba.

_-__**Que pesada la verdad y ligera la mentira.**_

Y allí estabas frente a ella, viendo como se derrumbaba y caía al suelo después de que tú habías pronunciado la más negra de las blasfemias:

_"No te amo"._

Allí tu corazón se desgarró completamente, no podías mantenerte en pie, pero tenias que hacerlo, para mantener esa mentira, y la miraste mientras ella te miraba, con las lagrimas bañando su rostro y tu sin poder ir hasta ella y secarlas:

_"No me amas?"_

_"No"_

Te miró a los ojos, sabias que ella estaba igual que tu, rota por dentro, callaste a tu corazón diciéndole que era lo mejor para ella, que desde que había estado cerca de ti solo estaba en peligro porque _"tú eres el peligro"._

-_**Que pesada la verdad y ligera la mentira.**_

Ella sacó fuerzas y trato de levantarse del suelo, hipando y con las lágrimas bañando su hermoso rostro de porcelana, pero su torpeza hacia acto de presencia y se tambaleó. No llegando a tocar el suelo porque tú, como acto reflejo y no queriendo que ella se hiciera más daño, mas del que tu le estabas causando, avanzaste y la tomaste entre tus brazos, ella te miró sorprendida y haciendo gestos de soltarla, ella no te dejó, y se agarró con toda su fuerza a las solapas de tu camisa, impidiendo que te alejaras.

_**-Que pesada la verdad y ligera la mentira.**_

_"Bella"_ su nombre salió como un susurro de tus labios, y escuchaste como su corazón se aceleraba, adorabas eso.

Pero tu mente volvió a la carga y te volviste a convencer de que ella estaba mejor sin ti, te decías:

_"No puedo estar con ella aunque me duela, no puedo ponerla en más peligro"_

Pero una vocecita, la voz que suponías era de tu corazón, pero ni siquiera sabias de donde salía ya que tu no tenías corazón... los vampiros no tienen corazón.

_"Y ella?, No se supone que la amas?"_

_"La amo pero..."_

_"Si la amaras no le causarías este sufrimiento!"_

_"Es lo mejor para ella"_

_"MENTIRA!"_

El se estremeció y cayó al suelo de rodillas, sollozando con ella en sus brazos y musitando:

_"No puedo hacerlo, no puedo, no puedo"_

_"Edward..."-_dijo ella, acariciando con sus manos una de tus mejillas, cerraste tus ojos ante ese cálido contacto, y sentiste como tu corazón se regocijaba tan solo con ese simple gesto.

_"Bella..."-_dijiste, abriendo tus ojos y encontrándote con el rostro de la mujer más hermosa de este planeta...Bella, Tu Bella.

Ella te regalo una sonrisa y tu miraste esos labios, labios rojos que te llamaban a gritos... no aguantaste y los tomaste, la besaste dulcemente, un beso que transmitía lo que no se podía decir con palabras, pero ella quiso mas y para que negarlo, tu también. Cuando ella entreabrió sus labios, sentiste su cálido aliento, no pudiste resistirte y tu lengua se coló en su boca, creando con sus lenguas una danza en perfecta sincronía. Pero su necesidad de aire hizo que se separaran, ella tomó aire ruidosamente y tu sonreíste, notando como ella te miraba y el rubor subía a sus mejillas.

Se hizo un silencio, roto solamente por el sonido de los pájaros y el latir desaforado del corazón de Bella. Ella te miró y tu le devolviste la mirada, abrió su boca para hablar, pero tu pusiste un blanco dedo sobre sus rojos labios, impidiendo que un sonido saliera de ella, inhalaste aire, aunque no había necesidad de hacerlo, y dijiste:

_"Quieres saber el porqué estuve a punto de...dejarte_". Ella asintió, mirándote a los ojos.

_"Sentía que yo no era lo mejor para ti, que estarías mejor con cualquier otro menos conmigo, cada momento que pasamos juntos representa un peligro para ti... y yo...soy peligroso, Bella, tienes que entenderlo"_

_"No".-_dijo ella, mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

"_No que...que no soy peligroso?"-_le pregunto mientras la miraba pensativamente, deseando por milésima vez poder leer sus pensamientos.

_"Tú me amas, Edward?"-_contra preguntó ella.

"_Sé que te dije que no te amaba....pero mentí, pronuncie la más negra de las blasfemias al decirte eso. Yo te amo, Isabella Swan"_-dijiste mientras acariciabas su mejilla sonriendo, sonrisa que ella devolvió.

_"Lo ves? por eso no me harías daño...confío en que no me harás daño…tú me amas"_

-_**Que pesada la verdad y ligera la mentira.**_

Reflexiono las palabras de su amada y se dio cuenta, la ama y por eso no le haría daño ni dejaría que otros se lo hicieran, porque la amaba.

_"Bella..."_

_"Te Amo Edward Cullen"_

Tu corazón salto de alegría al escuchar esas palabras pronunciada por los labios de tu amada y sin poder controlarte volviste a apoderarte de sus labios.

Un beso que empezó como uno dulce, pero que poco a poco se iba saliendo de control, se besaban desesperadamente y siguieron así por unos minutos hasta que una vibración en los pantalones de Edward los saco de su burbuja, con un gruñido, se separo de los labios de Bella pero continuo abrazándola, se llevo una de sus manos hasta su bolsillo, saco el celular y al instante que lo atendió se oyó un grito:

_"EDWARD!!!"_

_"Hola, Alice"_

"_Ay Edward acabo de tener una visión y estoy tan feliz!"_

_"Que vistes en tu visión, Alice?"-_pregunto.

_"Que no dejabas a Bella! Y los vi...."_

_"Nos vistes como, Alice?"_

_"Ups! creo que hable mas de la cuenta, nos vemos mañana Edward!"-_dijo con su voz cantarina.

_"Mañana? porque mañana?"-_ ya Alice había colgado.

Se guardo el celular con una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

_"Quien era, Edward?".-_pregunto ella.

_"Alice."_

_"Y que quería?"_

No le respondiste, y te levantaste alzándola en brazos, te acercaste rápidamente a su casa y subiste directamente a la habitación de Bella.

_"No me has respondido, Edward. Que quería Alice?"_

_"Solo saber que estaba haciendo"_

_**-Que pesada la verdad y ligera la mentira.**_

_"No es cierto Edward. Te llamo para algo mas..."-_dijo mirándolo y con el entrecejo fruncido.

_"Eso no importa ya, mi amor. Lo importante es que estamos juntos y que nada ni nadie va a separarnos"_

Te fijaste como una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro, miraste de nuevo sus labios rojos y carnosos que volvían a llamarte a gritos y no te hiciste de rogar. La besaste con amor y una pizca de pasión y desenfreno, ella acerco sus manos a tus mejillas y tu las fijaste firmemente en sus caderas, notaste como sus manos bajaron hasta tu cuello y se detenían en los botones de tu camisa, esta vez no la detuviste .Un clic resonó en tu mente y comprendiste las palabras de Alice...Si se verían mañana.

**Porque es pesada la verdad y ligera la mentira, al final la verdad sale a flote y la mentira inevitablemente se hunde, dejando al descubierto la verdad. Una verdad que iluminaba, como la luna que cubría con su luz los cuerpos de dos amantes que se entregaban al amor por primera vez.**

**Descubriendo que la verdad de su amor, superaría todas las barreras.**


End file.
